Ha Suk Jin
Profile *'Name:' 하석진 / Ha Suk Jin (Ha Seok Jin) *'Profession:' Actor, model *'Birthdate:' *'Height:' 182cm *'Weight:' 73kg *'Star sign:' Aquarius *'Blood type:' B *'Family:' Mother, younger sister *'Talent agency:' C-JeS Entertainment TV Shows *Crash Landing on You (tvN, 2019) cameo *Your House Helper (KBS2, 2018) *A Poem a Day (tvN, 2018) cameo *Radiant Office (MBC, 2017) *One Percent of Anything (Oksusu / Dramax, 2016) *Drinking Solo (tvN, 2016) *After the Show Ends (tvN, 2016) *D-Day (JTBC, 2015) *The Legend of the Witch (MBC, 2014) *The Woman Who Married Three Times (SBS, 2013) *Shark (KBS2, 2013) *Childless Comfort (JTBC, 2012) *Standby (MBC, 2012) *If Tomorrow Comes (SBS, 2011) *Can't Lose (MBC, 2011) *Once Upon a Time in Saengchori (tvN, 2010) *Merchant Kim Man Deok (KBS1, 2010) *Give Me Food (MBC, 2009) *I Am Happy (SBS, 2008) *Drama City Martial Arts Foot-Volleyball (KBS2, 2007) *Hello! Miss (KBS2, 2007) *Perhaps Love (TV Mnet, 2007, cameo) *Invincible Parachute Agent (SBS, 2006) *Dr. Kkang (MBC, 2006) *Sad Love Song (MBC, 2005) *Princess Lulu (SBS, 2005) Movies *Like For Likes (2016) cameo *Summer Whispers (2008) *Unstoppable Marriage (2007) *Who Slept with Her (2006) *See You After School (2006) Variety Shows *Radio Star (MBC, 2018) *고민말고 GO (Don't Worry and GO) (MBC, 2018) *Radio Star (MBC, 2016) *Talents for Sale (KBS, 2016) *Live Talk Show Taxi (tvN, 2016) *Wednesday Food Talk (tvN, 2016) *능력자들 (Capable Ones) (MBC, 2016) *Happy Together (KBS2, 2015) *전무후무 전현무쇼 (Jun Hyun Moo Show) (KBS2, 2015) *Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (JTBC, 2015) *Problematic Men (tvN, 2015~now) currently airing *The 프렌즈 in 세부 (The Friends in Cebu) (Y-STAR, 2014) *I Live Alone (MBC, 2014) *Witch Hunt (JTBC, 2014) *Live Talk Show Taxi (tvN, 2011) *1대100 (1 vs. 100) (KBS2, 2011) *여배우의 집사 (Actress' Butler) (MBC, 2010) *STAR N' the CITY - Road Trip USA Part 2 (XTM, 2009) *야심만만 (Ya Shim Man Man) (SBS, 2007) *X-Man (SBS, 2006) *Real Romance Love Letter (SBS, 2005) Music Video Appearances *''그 날을 내 등 뒤로 (Along the Days)'' - Huh Gak (2015) *''It's Over'' with Park Bo Young, Ji Chang Wook, Son Na Eun - SPEED (2013) *''슬픈 약속 (That's My Fault)'' with Park Bo Young, Ji Chang Wook, Son Na Eun - SPEED (2013) *''하늘 가까이 (Close to the Sky)'' (Korean Air Promo) with Han Hyo Joo - Shin Seung Hoon (2009) *''보고 싶어 (I Miss You)'' with Song Seung Hun, Park Yong Ha, Lee Yun Hee - SG Wannabe (2008) *''슬픈 발걸음 (구두 II) (Sad Footsteps - Shoes II)'' with Nam Gyu Ri, Supernova - SeeYa (2007) *''결혼할까요 (I'll Marry You)'' with Nam Gyu Ri - SeeYa (2007) *''Stay'' with Shin Min Hee - SG Wannabe (2007) *''착한 남자 (Kind Man)'' with Jung Woo, Shin Seul Gi, Won Tae Hee - Monday Kiz (2007) *''남자야 (Man)'' with Jung Woo, Shin Seul Gi, Won Tae Hee - Monday Kiz (2007) *''사랑하기 때문에 (Because I Love You)'' with Kim Min Joon, Cha Ye Ryun - SeeYa feat. SG Wannabe (2006) *''여인의 향기 (Scent of A Woman)'' with Kim Min Joon, Cha Ye Ryun - SeeYa (2006) *''불꽃 (Flame)'' with Shin Seul Gi - Jang Hye Jin feat. Gary (2006) *''세글자 (Three Words)'' with Kim Heung Soo, Jung So Young - M To M (2005) *''죄와 벌 (Crime and Punishment)'' with Han Eun Jung, Suh Joon Young - SG Wannabe (2005) *''살다가 (As I Live)'' with Han Eun Jung, Suh Joon Young - SG Wannabe (2005) Recognitions *'2008 SBS Drama Awards:' New Star Award (I Am Happy) Trivia *'Education:' Hanyang University (Mechanical Engineering major) External Links *English Wikipedia *Naver profile *HanCinema Category:KActor